She's Everything
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Miranda opens up to all of us and to herself about her feelings for Andy, but in the end will she tell her or hide away behind her sunglasses and wait.Set to and inspired by Brad Paisleys She's Everyhing


Sitting, at her desk pretending to be looking at the photos in front of her, when in all reality though she was not giving a damn about work. She had not cared or more or less thought about work in a long time, her thoughts were always on her assistant Andy. The girl was a yellow pair of running shoes, and a holey pair of jeans. The woman who looks great in cheap sunglasses…no, she looks great in anything.

Miranda had fallen for her twenty something year old assistant, but what scared her more was the not knowing if Andy liked her. She had heard about the conversations Andy had had with her ex all of them different from, I want a piece of chocolate. Take me to a movie and the usual I cannot find a thing to wear. A laugh erupted from Miranda at the possible ideas of what those little snippets were for, now and then she's moody but Miranda didn't care she loved seeing Andy that way.

Walking out of her office Andy came up beside her and followed her out of the building, the two got into the new car because the old one was in the shop. Listening to Andy talk Miranda finally turned and saw that with the Saturn's sunroof open her brown hair was blowing, causing it to shine in the sun light. She had always been a soft place to land and a good feeling knowing for Miranda. Andy was the only person she felt she could let her walls down, if only she could let the one and only wall down and tell her how she felt.

Andy had become a warm conversation that Miranda wouldn't miss for nothing, those talks were when the book came that Miranda had learned after a week she could not live without them. One of those talks led to her bringing up her ex where she realized Andy was a fighter when she was mad but was also a lover when she was loving.

Andy is everything she ever wanted and everything she needs if only she could tell her, but the thought of being rejected stings her heart. Miranda cannot help but talk about her on and on because she is everything to her, the heart wants what the heart wants and Miranda's heart wants Andy even though she believes it is not possible.

A Saturday out on the town, and a church girl on Sunday was Andy. Miranda mused to herself as she kept looking at Andy speaking to her; all time had stood still as she looked on. Forgetting about everything her eyes looked down at the cross around her neck and then back up when a cuss word 'cause its Monday slipped from Andy's lips, she was truly perfect in Miranda's eyes.

Miranda's imagination wondered off as she thought of Andy in a bubble bath and candles, the words baby, come and kiss me trailing off her lips. A kiss leaving her body aching to be touched by Andy, and that one glass of wine that will have Andy feeling kinda tipsy. Leaving her imagination she heard Andy bring up that Miranda should donate to a new cancer fund, I thought instantly entered Miranda's mind.

'She's the giver I wish I could be, and I bet the stealer of the covers just to balance things out. I wish she was a picture in my wallet and my unborn children's mother if I ever had more.' Miranda prayed and wished every night for Andy to be in her arms, would that days ever come or would she always just be an assistant, or would she just always be a friend of sorts.

'She's the hand I wish I was holding when I'm on my knees and praying she is the answer to my prayer and the song that I am playing right now.' Miranda chuckled at her last thought, as the ipod she was listening to began to play Brad Paisleys She's Everything, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Andy look at her.

'She's everything I ever wanted and everything I need, I talk about her I go on and on and on. 'Cause she's everything to me.' The older women sang in her head as their eyes connected.

As the car came to a stop Andy told her that they would be going up to the sixteenth floor, Miranda nodded and followed and just stood listening to Andy up the elevator she was the only one allowed in the elevator with her. That was mostly because she wanted to spend every possible second with her. Andy was the voice she'd love to hear someday when she is ninety, and be that wooden rocking chair she wants rocking right beside her. As the elevator began to reach the top, the song was ending with…

'Everyday that passes I only love her more. Yeah, she's the one that I'd lay down my own life for. And she's everything I ever wanted, and everything I need. She's everything to me. Yeah, she's everything to me. Everything I ever wanted, and everything I need, and she's everything to me.' The end of the song brought tears to Miranda's eyes, slowly Andy looked at her and removed Miranda's glasses and whipped the tears away a smile across Andy's cheeks.

"Don't worry you are an intelligent and beautiful women, you will find someone." Andy replied with a smile, turned, and walked off the elevator.

"If only you knew, Andy that everyday that passes I only love you more and find myself wanting you and only you." Miranda whispered as she put her sunglasses back on and put her walls back up.

The song was Brad Paisleys She's Everything, it may not be my best work but this story goes out to someone who I find myself crushing on more and more each passing day. I see Miranda and Andy being like my crush and I, Andy being oblivious to it and Miranda hiding her feelings because of being afraid of rejection and not wanting to appear weak in front of Andy wanting to be the tough women that Andy likes not one that can be weak. Let me know what you all think!


End file.
